Especulaciones
by KenKa1804
Summary: Basado en el manga 458- ¿Realidad, posibilidad o simple especulación? -Dedicado, obviamente, a todos los fieles seguidores del KakaSaku que esperamos esperanzados a que algo como esto ocurra de pronto!


**Especulaciones**

Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece ni fueron ideas mías. Su creador original es Masashi Kishimoto. He creado este Fanfic según la normativa de sin fines de lucro. Cualquier parecido con la realidad, es pura coincidencia.

* * *

-Kuso. –Maldijo el rubio mientras de sus manos empuñadas brotaban pequeñas gotas de sangre. Su ceño estaba fruncido y sus dientes tan ensanchados que sobresalían de los labios apretados.

El capitán Yamato no hizo más que observar con pena cómo éste mantenía sus ojos clavados en el suelo –Tranquilízate, Naruto. Sabíamos que no sería nada fácil. –Le dijo al tiempo que le apoyaba una mano en el hombro. La piel de la cara del chico se había tornado roja, como si estuviese a punto de gritar.

-Nadie te culpa de nada. Has hecho demasiado.- Intervino su viejo sensei.

-Ustedes no lo entienden…-Logró articular entre la oleada de furia que lo sacudía, llamando la atención de los dos Jounins. –Yo hice una promesa… yo prometí…- Chasqueó y negó con la cabeza –Yo _le_ prometí que lo protegería, que lo traería de vuelta a casa así tuviera que partirle las piernas, pero lo traería vivo…- Su voz se quebró de un momento a otro, mientras un par de lágrimas escurridizas se deslizaban por sus mejillas -…Para que así… para que así ella no sufriera más.

-Naruto…-Dijeron ambos Jounins al mismo tiempo.

-Pero todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora ha fallado ¡Nada de lo que hago a servido! –Se desquitó, chillando de una vez.

_A ella le dio un vuelco el corazón e inminentes lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos sin control, mientras se apretaba el pecho para evitar sollozar._

-Naruto, estamos seguros que ella sabe eso mejor que nadie, Sakura ya no es ninguna niña, ella entiende y… sinceramente no creo que sea infeliz… deberías darte un descanso. –Comenzó a decir Yamato.

Naruto se limpió la cara con la manga de su sudadera –¿Descanso? fue una promesa y no pienso retirar mi palabra. –El joven kitsune comenzó a caminar lentamente en dirección opuesta, dándole la espalda a sus superiores.

-Naruto –Lo llamó una gruesa voz. El muchacho se detuvo al instante pero no volteó la cara.

-Lo que haces no está bien. No lo estás haciendo por ti, ni siquiera por él. Yamato tiene razón te estás sacrificando e hiriendo a ti mismo demasiado y ya sabemos cual será el final hagas lo que hagas. –Naruto abrió mucho los ojos –Lo que haces no es justo Naruto, no es justo ni para ti, ni para él, ni para ella. –Hizo énfasis en la última palabra. -Si vas a continuar con esa actitud, no me sorprendería que no llegaras a nada.

Naruto permaneció atónito ante las palabras frías y cortantes de su sensei. Kakashi había hablado sin un pelo sobre su lengua, diciendo lo que nadie se atrevió a decirle antes. Pero sin saber que responder, siguió su camino, perdiéndose entre los edificios como la sombra de un pájaro.

Yamato miró a Kakashi. –Creo que has sido un poco duro.

-Es la única forma…- Respondió de inmediato -…De que lo entienda, si no comienza a hacer esto por sí mismo, no logrará nunca traer a Sasuke de regreso.

-Es cierto que él ya no es un niño ni hay motivo para hablarle como tal pero… en fin… Kakashi tengo que irme, debo reunirme con Sai. Sólo espero que sepas lo que haces.

Sin más, Yamato desapareció en una nube de polvo dejando solo a Kakashi con un suspiro sobre su pecho.

El Jounin comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a la de su alumno y dobló en una esquina.

La soleada tarde se había visto invadida repentinamente por agresivas ráfagas de viento y gruesas nubes que taparon al sol enseguida, dispersando un poco el calor, dándole a la calle un aire más solitario y desértico si es que eso era posible.

Detuvo sus pasos súbitamente a la mitad de un estrechísimo y frío callejón que se hacía entre dos edificios. Sacó las manos de sus cómodas posiciones dentro de sus bolsillos y se agachó quedando de cuclillas frente a la silueta hecha un ovillo, que se encontraba en el suelo apoyada de la pared.

-Sakura…-Pronunció llevando una mano hasta su hombro.

La joven ni se inmutó ni dio señales de querer sacar la cabeza de entre sus rodillas. Simplemente permaneció ahí, hecha un ovillo, con su pelo rosa desparramándose por los hombros, dando una imagen verdaderamente triste.

-Sakura escúchame. No es tu culpa.

Pero ella lo interrumpió.

-Si lo es, Sai me lo ha dicho, Naruto sigue enamorado de mí, todo esto… todo esto es mi culpa… debí haberlo sabido. –Kakashi comenzó a notar sus sofocados sollozos.

-No es así…

-¡Entonces cómo es! –Chilló dándole por fin la cara. Las lágrimas salían a borbotones de sus ojos enrojecidos e hinchados y Kakashi supo que llevaba rato llorando.

Como si le diera pena enfrentar a su sensei, llevó las manos empuñadas hasta su cara, tapándosela, restregándose los ojos sin importarle que se hiciera daño ni que sus incontrolables sollozos fueran oídos por Kakashi. Simplemente no paró de llorar y se apoyó contra su pecho, aferrándose con fuerza al chaleco del Jounin.

-Usted no entiende, él está enamorado de mí ¡De mí! Todo este tiempo… todo lo que ha hecho ha sido por mí y él no sabe… él no sabe que mis sentimientos… -Hablaba rápido y entrecortada como si a momentos le faltara el aire, cortándose de pronto antes de pronunciar la última oración.

-Yo no he hecho más que lastimarlo y hacerle daño todos estos años… sin darme cuenta yo… yo… yo soy un monstruo Kakashi-sensei, ¡un monstruo! –Chilló.

Kakashi negó con la cabeza acariciándole el pelo, finalmente correspondiéndole un abrazo para reconfortarla un poco.

-Te equivocas, Sakura. No eres ningún monstruo. Naruto sabe perfectamente, tan bien como todos, que tus sentimientos hacia él no son correspondidos y aun así se hace daño a sí mismo. Todo lo que dije antes (sí, sé que lo escuchaste) es completamente cierto, si no cambia su actitud, nunca podrá traer a Sasuke de regreso porque una parte de él sabe que cuando Sasuke ponga un pie dentro de la aldea, tendrá toda tu atención. En el fondo mantiene la esperanza de que puedas corresponderle al recuperar a Sasuke, una de las pocas cosas que tuvieron en común y quizás la persona que ambos más quieran (a parte de ti, claro está) y así parar tu sufrimiento. Pero aunque no lo esté haciendo por él, Sasuke sigue siendo su mejor amigo y me temo que mientras luche con ese conflicto interno, jamás será capaz de aceptar la realidad. Es contradictorio, quiere que seas feliz pero se está haciendo daño y te lo está haciendo a ti también. Lo terrible, Sakura, es que ya no sé si conciente o inconcientemente.

-¡Pero yo no soy infeliz por eso! -La oyó decir.

-Ya lo sé…

-Naruto...idiota...

La chica seguía sollozando, la oyó llamarlo por su nombre con su ahogada voz, pero no respondió, sólo la tomó por los hombros separándola de sí para que pudieran mirarse a los ojos.

-Sakura, quiero que entiendas algo, yo tengo mucha fe en Naruto, es verdad y sé que ambos han sufrido mucho desde la partida de Sasuke, incluso el mismo Sasuke aunque no quiera admitirlo. Pero Sasuke, es una persona exactamente igual que tú y yo, tiene todos sus derechos y tiene una forma de pensar, desgraciadamente distinta a nosotros, pero es completamente independiente, nadie puede decirle qué hacer o dejar de hacer, Sakura, escúchame bien: Sasuke no va a volver si no quiere volver, es así y no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto. No podremos traerlo aquí en contra de su voluntad aunque Naruto le parta las piernas y mejor que nadie debes saberlo.

Sakura desvió la mirada –Ya lo sé…yo… ya lo he comprendido… me ha tomado algo de tiempo entenderlo pero ya lo sé…

-Lo lamento, Sakura… sabes que me gustaría decir que volverá por ti pero…

-¡Pero usted no entiende! Yo no sólo soy un monstruo por eso… yo… yo no puedo corresponder a Naruto porque… -Sakura negó enérgicamente con la cabeza – Me siento como basura Kakashi-sensei. Ya no estoy enamorada de Sasuke, hace tiempo que no lo estoy… pero… pero… es sólo que... Naruto es un idiota, él me importa... y enterarme de todo esto... justo ahora...-No pudo seguir hablando.

Kakashi la miraba asombrado, no se esperaba aquella declaración. ¿Debía entender que Sakura se sentía mal porque Naruto arriesgaba su vida y exponía sus sentimientos para traer de vuelta al que supuestamente ella amaba de verdad, cuando en realidad no estaba enamorada de ninguno de los dos?

-Creo que lo entiendo…-Dijo él suavemente después de una pausa incómoda. Sakura no podía concebir que él la entendiera, buscó en sus ojos rápidamente, no era posible que él la entendiera ¿O si?

Como en antaño, se encontró con el típico gesto despreocupado de su Sensei, que consistía de su ojo visible arqueado y las facciones de su rostro relajadas en lo que se traducía como una amigable sonrisa, acompañados de una gruesa mano sobre su cabeza que le despeinó cariñosamente todo el pelo.

Se sonrojó de golpe. -¡No, usted no entiende! No correspondo a Naruto ni a Sasuke, aunque pudiera, porque yo… estoy enamorada de alguien más y… eso me hace sentir muy mal, por todo lo que Naruto ha hecho por mí y yo ni siquiera soy capaz de poderle mostrar mi gratitud, a cambio todo lo que he hecho es causarle sufrimiento, ¡Soy un monstruo! Yo no quería…simplemente pasó y ya…porque yo… -Sakura hablaba muy de prisa y Kakashi, extrañado, a penas podía entenderla ¿Es que le ocurría algo malo a Sakura?

Hizo un gesto con las manos para callarla –Espera un segundo, Sakura. ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿De quién te has enamorado?

Sintió como si su corazón se paralizara y el sonrojo que aún no había desaparecido, se intensificaba cada vez más ¿Sería capaz de decírselo?

-Y bien Sakura ¿De quién estás enamorada entonces?

No sabía si responder o no, su lengua se había trabado y era incapaz de articular oración coherente alguna.

Kakashi soltó un suspiro. –No te preocupes, entiendo que te dé pena ante mí y no lo quieras decir… debes de tener mucho en que pensar ahora -Volvió a sonreír –Bueno, será mejor que te acompañe hasta tu…

Su brazo se había visto apresado por las temblorosas manos de su alumna, lo cual no hizo más que causar confusión en él, al tiempo que le lanzaba a la chica una mirada llena de desconcierto.

La pelirosa permanecía de rodillas al suelo, con la cabeza gacha y la vista pegada al pavimento –Yo…

Kakashi dedujo entre divertido y orgulloso que aparentemente la chica había cambiado súbitamente de opinión con respecto al nivel de confianza con su viejo sensei.

-¿Si?

-Yo…

Ahora sólo tenía que relajarse y escuchar.

* * *

**Nota de Autora**

**No, no se cortó, es que hasta ahí queda... nuuuu no me maten xD! hola todo mundo! mi nombre es Kenka1804 por si se habían olvidado de mí que razones no les faltan yyyy también a los que no me conocen. Mucho gustooooo! xD! ésta fue mi pequeña contribución al maravilloso mundo del KakaSaku que tanto adoro: OneShot Especulaciones. Se los presento xD**

**Socialicen pues... -.-**

**Shotty dedicado a my friend Maaya!!!! pues si ella no me hubiese dicho -_Escribe algo..._ - -Pero qué?...- -_No sé, cualquier cosa, lo que se te ocurra...xD!-_ -Vale, escribiré algo rapidito- Este shot seguiría guardado en el más recóndito hueco de mi mente. Gracias Maaya! Esta es for yu! Y también pa' mi mexican Friend Mariana! ya sé, ya sé, les debo más que un Oneshot guatoso T.T Y pa' toitos aquellos que (no se ustedes pero yo sí xD) nos quedamos mirando esos mangas y episodios con tanto detalle, esperando no más que pasen aunque sea un indicio de KakaSaku mínimo! (aunque no sea Kakasaku realmente y lo admitamos internamente) para ahí mismo emocionarnos y escribirle por msn al amigo en Mayúsculas -TE LO DIJE GUATOSO!**

**Canción que escuché mientras lo escribía: You Found me -Kelly Clarkson (se las recomiendo es muy buena ó.o)**

**Pues como dije en el Sumary... está basado en el cap 458 del manga (¿Alguien más percibió una cachetada al NaruHina cerca de aquí? no es por nada pero Auchhhh que cruel kishimoto-sensei! hasta a mí que me agrada esa pareja, me dolió T.T **

**También me da cosita con Narutillo, lo admito. No sé, presiento que Sakura no lo corresponde por eso hice este fic que, claro, que como son puras especulaciones mías (y por eso el título), lo que me encanta del Fanfiction es esto mismo jeje. Transformamos nuestras especulaciones y/o más grandes ilusiones de lo que sabemos que es casi imposible que suceda en lindos escritos :D ¿A qué KakaSaku Fan no le encantaría que algo así sucediera en los próximos mangas? Ven a lo que me refiero? la mágia del Fiction... y como la situación me venía como anillo al dedo, pss aquí les dejé este regalito.**

**(Y también se títula así por las especulaciones de Kakashi en el Shot)**

**Sin más que decir me despido hasta una próxima (y pronta) ocasión.**

****

Dejen Reviewsss

**Su amiga,**

**Kenka1804.**


End file.
